english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Timon
Timon & Pumbaa is an animated television series developed by Walt Disney Company. It centers around Timon and Pumbaa, the duo from the Lion King franchise. They started airing the series September 8, 1995 and finished it's airing in September 24, 1999. The series contained a total of 85 episodes. With the Voice Talents of *Charlie Adler *Joe Alaskey *Dee Baker *Jeff Bennett - Antelope (ep18), Elephant (ep2), Natives, Pumbaa Duplicates (ep27), Vulture#1 (ep2), Additional Voices *Scott Bullock - Fred, Additional Voices *Corey Burton - Quint *Nancy Cartwright - Pumbaa Jr. (ep4) *Tara Charendoff *Cam Clark - Simba (ep25) *Townsend Coleman *Jim Cummings - Announcer (ep14), Baby Bird (ep18), Bruce the Crab (ep16), Cheetahto (ep4), Ed, Einstein (ep2), Nobi (ep2), Ostrich (ep18), Smolder the Bear, Vulture#2 (ep2), Additional Voices *E.G. Daily *Debi Derryberry *Paddi Edwards *Quinton Flynn - Monti (ep2), Timon (eps1-25) *Patrick Fraley *Brad Garrett - Boss Beaver (ep30), Rhino Judge (ep18) *Gilbert Gottfried *Michael Gough *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Jess Harnell *Edward Hibbert - Zazu (ep53) *John Kassir *Joycee Katz *Maurice LaMarche *Nathan Lane - Timon (eps1-23) *David Leisure *Steve Mackall *Tress MacNeille - Shenzi, Additional Voices *Valerie Pappas *Rob Paulsen - Banzai, Cheetato (ep4), Male Squirrel (ep1), Additional Voices *Alyson Reed *Kevin M. Richardson *Ernie Sabella - Bampuu (ep2), Pumbaa *Kevin Schon - Timon (eps5-85) *W. Morgan Sheppard *Frank Welker *Billy West *Tom Wilson *April Winchell - Female Squirrel (ep1), Frieda (ep6), Madame Costanza (ep27), Additional Voices Episode Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 1 Boara Boara Saskatchewan Catch 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 1 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 2 Kenya Be My Friend Good Mousekeeping 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 2 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 4 Never Everglades Cooked Goose 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 4 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 5 Yukon Con Doubt of Africa 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 5 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 6 How to Beat the High Costa Rica Swiss Missed 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 6 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 8 Uganda Be an Elephant To Kilimanjaro Bird 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 8 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 14 Tanzania Zany Guatemala Malarkey 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 14 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 16 Back Out in the Outback Gabon with the Wind 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 16 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 25 Okay Bayou Shake Your Djibouti 1995 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 25 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 27 Beetle Romania Rumble in the Jungle 1996 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 2 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 30 Oregon Astray New Guinea Pig 1996 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 5 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 46 Beethoven's Whiff Bumble in the Jungle Mind Over Matterhorn 1996 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 21 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 53 Escape From Newark Truth Be Told 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 7 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 56 Super Hog-O Don't Have the Vegas Idea 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 10 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 63 Jungle Slickers Don't Wake the Neighbear 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 17 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 67 Space Ham You Bet Your Tuhkus 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 21 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 68 No-Good Samartian Living in De Nile 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 22 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 69 One Tough Bug Pirates of Pumbzance 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 23 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 71 Pig-Malion Why No Rhino 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 25 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 72 War Hogs The Big No Sleep 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 26 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 75 The Running of the Bullies Special Defects 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 29 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 77 Guru-Some Jailhouse Shock 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 31 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 80 Timoncchio Ghost Boosters 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 34 Credits Timon & Pumbaa Episode 82 He's A Bad, Bad, Bad Sport Dapper Duck Burgers 1999 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 36 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:1995 Cartoons